Hanzo Season 1
by seniorcopycat
Summary: Twenty years have passed since the Forth Great Shinobi World War, Naruto has finally achieved his dream as Hokage and the Ninja world is at peace. Their peace is shattered when a visitor from another world arrives and attacks the Leaf, with Naruto as one of the casualties. Now his son vows to avenge his father's death and protect the world from any and all extraterrestrial foes.
1. The New Generation, Hanzo Uzumaki

**Hanzo**

**Episode 1: The New Generation, Hanzo Uzumaki**

**Recap:** It's been twenty-years since the end the Fourth Great Shinobi World War and Naruto Uzumaki has since become Hokage, just like he wanted. For twenty straight years peace has reigned all over the Shinobi World and during that time Naruto and has friends built lives of their own. Naruto and Hinata finally married and had a son whom they named Hanzo Uzumaki, who unknown to any of them had a destiny, a destiny that would change the Shinobi world forever.

The sun shined brightly in sky and below it stood the mighty village Hidden in the Leaves now called Leaf City. New and taller buildings have been built, many have been modified and it now looks like an small city.

Even the Hokage monument has changed and now has Naruto's face right next to Tsunade's. Throughout the city, the people of the Leaf went about their everyday peaceful lives.

At the top of the one of the tall buildings a purple blur leapt from one rooftop to another as if they were stepping stones.

The blur climbed down the building and began to rush through the crowd of people.

"Watch it! Comin through! Excuse me!" The purple stranger cried to the incoming passerby.

The blur starts to pass Ramen Ichiraku, where a now sixty-seven year old Teuchi was walking towards it while carrying several boxes.

Teuchi looked similar to how he did twenty-years ago only now he has whiter hair and more wrinkles. He was also completely obvious to the fact that the mysterious purple stranger was running straight for him.

"Heads up!" he cried.

Teuchi turned and cried out, startled as the stranger leapt right over him, he then fell over and drops his boxes. The stranger lands right in front of him.

Teuchi turned to the boy angrily "Hey, watch where you're going kid!"

The stranger turned to him, Teuchi looked very surprised for the stranger was a dead ringer for Naruto when he was sixteen except for the fact that his spiky hair was dark purple and he has white eyes with a tinge of lavender. He also wore a dark blue headband around his head, a purple shirt with a red swirl in the center, dark blue pants and black sandals.

"Hey… your…" Teuchi started to say.

"Oh, I'm really sorry old man!" The stranger said apologetically. He sounded very similar to Naruto when he was younger. He rushes over to help Teuchi up "Here, let me give you a hand,"

Teuchi took Hanzo's hand and groans as he pulls himself up.

"You ok old man?" Hanzo asked concerned.

"I'll be fine," Teuchi insisted "Just not as young as I used to be,"

Hanzo raised an eyebrow "You were young?"

"Har, har, very funny," Teuchi laughed sarcastically "Yep, you are your father's son alright,"

"Thank… I guess," Hanzo said slowly, then it hit him "Uh oh! I'm going to be late! See you later old man!"

Hanzo races off.

"Take care Hanzo Uzumaki!" Teuchi called out.

Hanzo continues to make his way through the crowd of people. The couple dozen people who did see him immediately recognized him. Hanzo could hear each person talking about him as he ran.

"Is that Hanzo Uzumaki?"

"It's him! The Sixth Hokage's son!"

"Wow! I wonder if he's as any good as his father?"

"Doubt it, I hear he's still a Genin,"

"So was his father when he was his age,"

"Yeah, but he can't be _exactly_ like his father, I mean Naruto saved the entire Shinobi World from the Akatsuki, what's _this_ kid ever done?"

Those words hit Hanzo hard as he slowly slowed down his running and begun walking down the road with a depressed look on his face. He eventually stopped when a shadow loomed over him.

He looked up and saw a large wooden statue that resembled his father when he was younger. Below it was a plaque that read 'Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of the Hidden Leaf'.

Hanzo sighed in utter depression, clenches his fist tightly and continued to walk away.

* * *

At a long white bridge with water running beneath it, two sixteen year old Genin ninja's named Usui Horokeu and Tamamura Haruno, Sakura's Daughter, were both standing at the bridge.

Short for her age, Tamamura had pink eyes with short- dark pink hair. She wore a simple white t-shirt, black pants and black sandels with a heart shaped satchel over her shoulder with a red forehead protector wrapped around the strap.

Usui was slightly taller, and had long light blue hair that when tied together with his forehead protector, sticks up like spikes. He wore a black vest with blue linings over a white t-shirt, black shorts with blue linings and dark blue sandals.

Usui groans in annoyance "What is taking that guy so long!? We were all supposed to meet here at two o'clock and right now it's two-twenty-two! What gives!?" he ranted.

"Well… uh… maybe he just got… I don't know… held up or something?" Tamamura stuttered.

"Held up, my foot, " Usui retorted, Tamamura moaned sadly "All I know is that I can't take much more of this waiting,"

"Good thing you don't have to,"

Tamamura and Usui turn around, surprised and see Hanzo standing on the ledge of the bridge behind them. Tamamura's face then turned a bright shade of red.

"H-Hanzo!" she squeaked.

"Dude, where were you?" Usui demanded.

"Sorry, slept in, and right now I wish I was still in bed," Hanzo admitted.

Hanzo growled in frustration "What is your _problem_ Hanzo? You've been sleeping all day and training, your Mom even told us that you've even been blowing off your chores, and not to mention you've been a real pain lately,"

Hanzo scoffed "Who cares? What? Am I going to miss laundry day? So what if we don't do chores or train?"

Hanzo does a black flip and lands behind them, they both turn around.

"For what? Seriously, nothing's ever gonna happen around here," Hanzo told them "And you know why?"

"Uh… because all the villages are at peace?" Tamamura guessed meekly.

"Exactly!" Hanzo proclaimed "Before that Ninja were deployed to do battle and protect the innocent, now were reduced to just helping people with their chores and stuff! So you guy can keep on training and training till your both blue in the face, what's the point?"

"The point is for you to not be such a jerk!" Usui stated angrily. Both he and Hanzo glare at each other

Tamamura gets in-between the two "Guys! Let's all calm down!"

"My thoughts exactly,"

Everyone turned around, surprised and see a thirty-nine year old male Jōnin named Edowādo "Ed" Erurikku crouching on the ledge of the bridge.

Ed was a fair-skinned, fit and relatively tall shinobi. He had blond hair and parted his long bangs in the middle so that they frame his face on either side as they fall. He also had light blue eyes. He wore the standard attire of the shinobi forces complete with a flak jacket, a dark blue forehead protector around his head and black fingerless gloves.

He smiles and waves "Hey, guys!"

"Ed Sensei!" Tamamura cried, she immediacy bowed.

"Your late!" Usui and Hanzo shouted at their sensei.

"…Sensei," Hanzo finished quickly before bowing, Usui just folded his arms.

"Yeah… sorry guys, been hanging around Kakashi too much," Ed admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He leaps off the ledge and lands in front of them "Anyway, what's going on here? Is there a problem"

Usui grunts and turns away "Nothing,"

Hanzo does the same "Yeah, nothing at all,"

Tamamura sighed depressed. She seemed to be used to her friends fighting.

"Well, anyway, it's time to begin the mission now, so let's get to it," Ed told them.

Hanzo sighed "Fine. But it better be exciting and important,"

Ed smirked "I heard your Dad once said that when he was young too,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Hanzo said, clearly not interested "So, what is it?"

"Well…" Ed started to say, knowing Hanzo wouldn't like the answer.

* * *

A loud scream could be heard throughout the village and deep in the forest the source of the scream could be seen; it was Hanzo, being dragged through the forest by a cat with brown fur, with lighter colored markings on her head and amber-colored eyes and a red ribbon on its right ear.

Hanzo held on to the leash that was attached to the cat's neck as hard as he could as the cat continues to race through the forest, trying to get away from Hanzo and the others.

"Wah! Somebody stop this thing!" Hanzo cried.

Behind him Usui and Tamamura had just arrived and were watching as the cat continued to drag Hanzo.

Usui presses a button a small device he had in his ear "Sensei, we found the target, but… Hanzo's having a little trouble containing it,"

The cat suddenly zoomed right by them in the opposite direction with Hanzo being dragged along with it.

"A little help here!?" Hanzo screamed.

"Just use one of your Jutsu's dude!" Usui cried.

"Kinda hard to do when I can't use my hands!" Hanzo exclaimed "Besides, if I let go now we might be able to catch or locate it again!"

The cat then began to run around and around in circle, trying to shake Hanzo off.

"Ok, now I'm getting dizzy!" Hanzo cried.

Tamamura activated her communicator as well "What should we do, Sensei?"

"Help Hanzo contain and don't let it out the boundaries the village otherwise the owner will have our heads," Ed said through the communicator.

Usui sighed "Ok… were on it,"

Tamamura and Usui gave each other a nod. Then Usui performed a series of hand signs.

"Ice Style: Icicle Strike Jutsu!" Usui cried. Drops of water on the ground rose up, froze and turned into icicles which were immediately flew towards Hanzo and the cat. The icicle land right in the cat's path, blocking it from escaping but allowing Hanzo to let go. It turns and faces Usui and Tamamura.

"Now, Tamamura!" Hanzo cried.

Tamamura nodded "On it!"

Tamamura took out a heart shaped cross bow out of her bag and aimed it at the cat. The cat's eyes widen. Tamamura breathed slowly a fired a bow which immediately released a net that manages to capture the cat.

The cat tries to untangle itself from the net but Hanzo puts his foot on top of it, preventing it from moving.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Hanzo asked "Good work you guys and thanks for the save,"

"Oh… it was no trouble Hanzo…" Tamamura said shyly.

"Yeah, and sorry for the delay, I was enjoying myself too much," Usui admitted.

"Ha-ha," Hanzo remarked sarcastically.

Tamamura activated her communicator "Sensei, the target has been obtained,"

"Good work guys, come on back here, Ed out," Ed said.

"Fine by me," Hanzo said as he picked up the cat "The less I see of this thing the happier I'll be,"

Angry, the cat starts scratching his face with its razor sharp claws. He screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

A twenty-one year old girl that greatly resembled the daimyō's wife Madame Shijimi named Nozomi, gave the cat that Hanzo and the others brought back a big bear hug. The cat grimaced in pain.

"Oh, my dear Tora Jr. thank heavens your safe!" Nozumi cried "Oh, mother would be furious if I let her baby's baby get hurt! Oh, why do you keep running away? Mommy was so worried,"

Nearby, Usui, Tamamura and Hanzo, who had bandages on his face, were watching wide eyed and bizarrely. Hanzo folded his arms and grunts.

"Boy, if that were happening to_ me _everyday I'd probably run away to," Hanzo commented quietly.

Ed scoots over to Hanzo and shushed him "Quiet! That's the daughter of the daimyō and Madame Shijimi! We can't talk bad about her… even if she _is_ just like her mother,"

Nozomi turns to a now thirty-six year old Shikamaru Nara. He was now taller and more muscular, his hair was still tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee just like his late father. His ears were also pierced. He wore the standard Leaf Shinobi uniform with his headband stitched into his left sleeve.

"Ok, here is your fee," Nozomi said, handing Shikamaru the fee. He glances at the sixth Hokage; the now thirty-six year old Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was now taller and more muscular and had a matured facial structure that resembled his late father. He has also grown a beard. He wore a short-sleeved long red haori over a black shirt, decorated by black flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Sixth Hokage". He also wore orange pants and black sandals.

Nozomi turned to her pet "Ok, shnookums, let's get you home! Won't Mother be happy to see you!"

The cat whined as Nozomi carried her out the room. Team Ed watched her go.

Naruto turned his attention to Hanzo's team. "So, what took you guys so long?" he asked "I didn't think catching one cat was so hard,"

He held back a snicker.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes "Oh boy…"

Tamamura bowed "Apologies Lord Hokage, but that cat was really hard to catch,"

"Yeah, it's like it knew every inch of the village," Usui added.

"Not surprising, my Team used to catch it's mother all the time when we were young," Naruto "It even scratched my face up just as it did yours, son,"

Hanzo grunted.

"Something you want to say kid?" Shikamaru asked.

"As a matter of fact Shikamaru Sensei, there is, if the _Sixth Hokage_ will allow it," Hanzo said with an edge.

"Go ahead son," Naruto insisted.

"Can't you find anything more _exciting_ for us to do? I mean were not kids anymore!" Hanzo pointed out "We can handle all the 'dangerous' stuff,"

"Sorry son, but these are the only missions we got these days," Naruto informed "With the world at peace there's hardly a purse snatcher around, don't forget; everyone else has do these kind of missions so don't feel too bad,"

"But for _what?_" Hanzo exclaimed "There's no point anymore!"

"Dude! Chill!" Usui barked.

"No! I need to say this, _you_ can act like a big shot," Hanzo told him "Tamamura can try to be a famous medic like her mother…"

Tamamura lowered her head sadly.

"And Ed Sensei here can try and act like Kakashi Sensei till he's blue in face!" Hanzo yelled "What's the point?"

"The point is to show _respect_ to your father, the Sixth Hokage," Shikamaru told him sternly.

"Oh, you mean the guy everyone keeps comparing me to?" Hanzo asked "Forget it!"

Naruto sighed and stood up "Settle down, Hanzo, you've made your point,"

"Good, now that I have, I'm out of here," Hanzo stated as he turned to the door.

"Hanzo!" Ed called out but Hanzo was already long gone.

"Ah, let him go," Usui said "Dude, needs to chill,"

Tamamura looks concerned, as does Naruto.

Outside the Hokage's office, Hanzo was beginning to make his way down the hallway with a sour look on his face. Naruto stepped out of the office and looked toward his son..

"Hanzo, hold up," Naruto called out, Hanzo stopped "I know you feel frustrated and trapped here but try not to take it out on your teammates, if you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me,"

"I'll apologize to them… later," Hanzo promised.

"You know, I was never very good at doing nothing either when I was your age," Naruto told him "Plus, I wouldn't be so eager to seek battle, trust me, I've seen war first hand, saw some of my friends get killed in front of me… it isn't pretty,"

Hanzo turned to his father frustrated "And how am I suppose to know how that feels if I never get a chance to fight!" he exclaimed "You know people can keep comparing me to you and telling me how much I'm like you but the truth is I'll _never_ be you! I'll _never_ live up to things that you did twenty years ago!"

"Hanzo…" Naruto started.

"No! Don't try and relate to me Dad!" Hanzo interrupted "You never grew up with a famous parent's shadow hanging over your head… not that you even _knew_ your parents were famous in the first place or that anyone knew that you were related to them… lucky you,"

Hanzo continued on his way. Naruto sighed, depressed.

* * *

It is night now, Hanzo looks out the balcony of his house and stared at the starry sky with a blank look on his face.

He then heard a female's voice behind him. "Hanzo?"

He turned and saw his mother, the now thirty-six year old Hinata standing behind him. Hinata looks very similar to what she looked like twenty-years ago only taller and her was now done in a long ponytail.

"Oh, hey Mom," Hanzo said simply "What's up?"

"Just thought I'd come see how you were doing," Hinata replied as he approached him "Is there something the matter?"

"Nah, just thinking," Hanzo stated

"I heard you and your father had an argument," she said.

"Figured you would," Hanzo said "It's nothing really, we just don't always see eye to eye sometimes, that's all,"

"I know you resent him but please you must understand the peace the father created is a good and wonderful thing," Hinata told him "No one in the Leaf has ever been so happy,"

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to _Dad_," Hanzo said with an edge, Hinata looked at him concerned "Look Mom, I know my Dad is trying to look out for me and I understand how important this peace is to everyone but… there's hardly any need for us ninja's anymore, and I don't to become obsolete,"

"But why do you feel so strongly about that?" she asked once more.

"My Dad… is the greatest ninja there is, _everyone_ in the city expects greatness from me," Hanzo admitted.

"But you _are_ great," Hinata insisted "You're his _son_ after all… _and _ mine,"

Hanzo smiles thankfully "Thanks, but no matter how great you say I am I'll never reach Dad's level."

Hinata lowered her head sadly.

"You know, most of the people down there expect me to become Hokage one day just because Dad wanted to so badly," Hanzo stated.

"And what do you think?" Hinata asked.

"I think they got the wrong kid, because I was _nothing_ to do with being Hokage!" Hanzo exclaimed as he faces his mother "That was _Dad's_ dream, not mine. What I wouldn't give to have my own dream and my own ninja way… I'd give anything to have that"

"Hanzo…" Hinata starts to say.

"That's why I'm_ leaving _the leaf," Hanzo declared "For good!"

Hanzo starts to storm off but his shocked and devastated mother stops him.

"Hanzo, wait!" she pleaded "Hanzo, please, listen to me,"

"No. Don't waste your breath. I'm done listening to you. All my life I've done what _you_ and _Dad_ wanted me to do, but now I'm going to control my own future and carve out my own path in life," Hanzo told her. "Goodbye!"

Hinata was at a loss for words while Hanzo continued on his way, not ever caring or noticing that his Dad was right near the door. Naruto glances at his sad wife's face and sighed.

Nearby, high up in the sky a mysterious figure was watching the whole. His eyes narrow as he emits a low growl.

* * *

Below, Hanzo was just exiting his house. He starts to make his way down the long row of dark houses. A few small sounds spook him, but he continues on and before long he starts leaping from building to building. The mysterious floating stranger saw this and starts to slowly follow him.

In the Hokage's office, Naruto sat in his chair deep in thought when Hinata burst in, she looked greatly upset.

"Naruto! Hanzo's gone!" Hinata cried "I checked his room. He wasn't there and some of his stuff is gone!"

"Looks like he really was serious about leaving," Naruto said sadly.

"I'll find him," Hinata stated, she started to leave.

"Hinata, wait," Naruto called out, causing her to stop "Someone else should go after him,"

"But Naruto, he's my son! He's _our_ son! I have to go!" Hinata proclaimed with tears in her eyes "I should have… I should have stopped him when I had the chance,"

"There's nothing we could have done to convince him otherwise, and even if we sent ANBU-Black Ops to prevent him from leaving he'd find a way to evade them," Naruto pointed out "You know that,"

"But Naruto…" Hinata started to say.

"Hinata, he may be our son, but he's also a rebellious teenager, not unlike myself," Naruto stated "And due to the situation a family member may not be the best choice at the moment,"

"Then who?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looks out the window "I got a few people in mind, people I _know_ he'll listen to…"

* * *

Hanzo had just arrived in the forest and was leaping from tree branch to tree branch till he noticed someone or something was following him. He stops at a large branch and the ones who were on his tail stopped at the branch behind him.

He turned slightly and saw that was his team, Tamamura, Usui and Ed.

"Oh, it's you guys," Hanzo said unsurprised, he turned around fully to face them "So Mom and Dad sent you guys to convince me not to leave, huh?"

"That about sums it up, yes," Ed replied.

"Well, forget it, I'm done listening them AND all of you," Hanzo stated.

"Oh, your gonna listen to us alright!" Usui promised.

"Please, Hanzo, just hear what we have to say, _please_," Tamamura pleaded. Hanzo looked at Tamamura's sad face and Usui and Ed's determined looks and sighed.

"You got five minutes. Go," Hanzo told them.

"Look dude, we know your upset about the whole 'living up to your father thing' and that everyone in the Leaf expects you to succeed him but don't care who your father, we never have," Usui told him.

"Oh?" Hanzo asked.

"It's true Hanzo, I knew full well who are father was when I was assigned to be your mentor but you know instead of special treatment I treated you the same as everybody else," Ed stated "Remember?"

"Yeah…" Hanzo said slowly.

"And _we_ knew who you were the moment you enrolled in the academy but we only cared about who you were as person and we know for a fact that… you're a really great person Hanzo, the best," Tamamura said blushing and twiddling her fingers "Naruto may be our Hokage but you're our teammate,"

"She's right, _you're _the guy we trained beside, fought beside, played beside, you're the only Uzumaki we truly know," Usui said.

"More importantly, your are friend and you always will be regardless of who your father is," Ed added.

"Totally. Heck, we'd befriend you even if you were a nobody, I personally think you _are_ but still," Usui added.

Hanzo looked at his friends and teacher wide eyed. He had no idea that they cared this much for him, even though he lashed out at them, they still consider him a friend and comrade. He smiled a small smile.

"Ok, maybe you guys are right," Hanzo admitted.

"Of, course we are, now how about we signal your Dad to come over and you two can have a nice long talk," Usui said "Which I'm guessing will end in you being grounded,"

"Usui!" Tamamura and Ed said in unison.

"What?" Usui asked.

Hanzo chuckled "The scary thing is he's probably _is_ right guys,"

"I'll fire the signal," Ed said, he took out a small pistol, pulled the trigger and fires a small ball into the sky which created a big flash of light when it explodes. "He should be here soon,"

Hanzo and the others leap down off the tree and land on the ground. Hanzo started to walk and the others immediately followed.

"We should probably get moving, that way we can meet him halfway," Hanzo suggested.

"Good idea!" Tamamura stated.

"Plus, it'll keep mister-can't-stay-still happy," Hanzo smirked.

"I hate waiting for people, sue me!" Usui proclaimed annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah," Hanzo said in a bored tone.

Just then, Usui noticed ants and other small creatures were scurrying away from the area they were standing in. He turns and notices something approaching them.

"Hey, guys," Usui called out, they all turn to him as he points up ahead "See that?"

The others look closely and noticed the shadowy figure that was approaching them as well.

"Dad's sure early…" Hanzo remarked.

Suddenly a ball of pure purple energy came flying towards them. Ed's eyes widened, he knew this meant trouble.

"Get down!" Ed cried.

The four all scattered as the energy blast hit the ground, creating a large explosion, which left a large crater in the ground. They all groaned as they recovered from the shock of the blast then look up and see someone or something hovering over them in mid air.

The being has green skin, a bald head, pointed ears and strong facial features. He wore a black armored body suit, black gloves, black boots and a yellow belt. He stared down upon the four ninja with an evil and angry look.

"Whoa…" Hanzo spat out in awe, unable to think of the right words to describe the situation. Right there, floating right above them was a being that didn't look human and barely seemed friendly.

" 'Whoa'? Is that all you have to say… human?" The being inquired.

Ed stood up "Who _are_ you?"

Usui stood up as well "More importantly… _what_ are you?"

"I have many names, very few you can pronounce, my favorite, is Pikkoro," Pikkoro replied.

"You called us 'human'… I assume that means you're _not_ human," Hanzo pointed out.

"How perceptive," Pikkoro said dryly "Nor am I from this world,"

"You mean your…" Tamamura started.

"An alien…" Ed finished.

"Seriously? An alien?" Usui asked, he sounded like he didn't believe what they were saying "That's impossible, aliens aren't real!"

"It's amusing that you believe that," Pikkoro admitted "But I assure you I am indeed real. But if you still don't believe,"

Pikkoro held out his palm then energy begins to gather into a ball of pure red energy. Ed quickly realizes what he attended to do, which made his eyes widen.

"Get down!" Ed cried.

Pikkoro fired the ball of energy at them, but they manage to get out of the way. Ed tosses several kunai and shuriken at Pikkoro but he just knocked them back with ease and without a scratch on them. Ed was greatly shocked.

"No effect at all!" Usui remarked.

"Weapons can't hurt him…" Tamamura added.

"Then how about Jutsu!" Hanzo exclaimed as he leapt upward toward Pikkoro.

"Hanzo, wait!" Ed cried.

Blue chakra begins to swirl in Hanzo's palms till a medium sized ball of pure chakra appears in his hand.

"Rasengan!" he cried as he launched his Rasengan at Pikkoro. At that moment, Pikkoro fired another energy bolt at Hanzo, it slammed head on into Hanzo's Rasengan. The two forces struggle to overpower the other but they could not and resulted in a large explosion that sent Hanzo flying into a tree.

"Hanzo!" Tamamura screamed in worry.

"Dude!" Usui added.

"Interesting," Pikkoro remarked quietly. Hanzo collapsed on the ground, Ed rushes to his side.

"He's breathing, he'll be fine," Ed told the others.

Pikkoro smirked "It's flattering the kind of show you Ninja put on for your enemies but it is fruitless, here, let me show you what I mean,"

Pikkoro placed both of his hands forward with his fingers stretching out, concentrating energy into his fingertips.

"Photon Bomber!" he cried.

He then fires several hundred small yellow energy waves down toward Usui, Tamamura and Ed.

"MOVE!" Hanzo shouted.

They all scattered and began running in different directions but when the blasts hit the ground they created multiple massive explosions that destroyed multiple trees which started several fires, the shockwaves from each blow knocked them all off their feet and made them to injured to move. Pikkoro just laughed manically then fired a blast toward Hanzo. He tried to move but he was too dazed to do so. Everyone else watched in horror.

"Hanzo!" Ed cried.

"NO!" Tamamura screamed.

"Dude!" Usui shouted.

But just before the blast could hit Hanzo, Naruto himself then appeared, now in his Tailed Beast Mode.

"Down!" Naruto told him as he knocked Hanzo down and out of the way. This catches everyone's attention, including Pikkoro.

"Lord Hokage!" Ed exclaimed.

"So, the savior of this planet has finally arrived," Pikkoro mused.

"Hold it!"

Pikkoro turned and saw that he was surrounded by the now older versions of Kiba, Shino, Choji, Rock Lee and Shikamaru standing on the branches of a tall tree.

"And it seems he's brought help," Pikkoro added.

"Alright, whoever you are, listen up, because I'm only gonna say this once," Shikamaru told him "Stand down now and be judged for your crimes, or else,"

"You're welcome to try," Pikkoro smirked "Though I doubt you'll make it,"

"You heard him, go!" Shikamaru told the others.

All five of them leap toward Pikkoro and activate their signature Jutsu's.

"Human Boulder!" Choji cried.

"Parasitic Insects Jutsu!" Shino shouted.

"Tunnelling Fang!" Kiba added.

"Severe Leaf Hurricane!" Rock Lee declared dramatically.

"Shadow Stitch!" Shikamaru finished.

All five of their attacked headed straight for him, but Pikkoro remained calm and fired a blast of energy at them. Below the others saw a massive explosion as the battle raged on. Usui, Tamamura and Ed struggled to get up as the heat from the inferno around them grew.

Ed activated his communicator "This is Ed Erurikku, Lord Hokage is engaging the enemy, requesting immediate back-up! I repeat, immediate back-up!"

Tamamura tries to strike Pikkoro down with her crossbow and arrows but they all broke as soon as they hit Pikkoro.

Naruto tended to his son "You with me son? You good?"

Hanzo nodded weakly "Yeah… yeah I think I'm alright,"

"Good, now come on we got to get to cover!" Naruto told him.

Just then Shikamaru and the others all came crashing to the ground around them, groaning in pain.

"I grow bored of this," Pikkoro stated "Time to give the people of earth their message; there's no stopping the Pikkoronians! And to show them just how dangerous we are…"

Pikkoro flew up, high above the quickly burning trees then raised his hands and leaned backward, energy began to build up around his palms. Naruto quickly figured out what he was planning to do and his eyes widen with horror.

"Incoming! Incoming! Go, go, go, go!" Naruto shouted as he tossed Hanzo away. He collapsed on the ground just as his Chakra cloak disappeared. Hanzo and his father stare at each other, then Naruto gives his son an assuring nod.

"Photon Strike!" Pikkoro cried as he leaned forward to fire several yellow energy blasts down towards them. The first one flew toward the area surrounding Naruto and when it hit, it created a large explosion, Hanzo and his teammates cover their eyes from the flash of the blast. When they unshielded their eyes they were horrified to see that Naruto had been apparently wiped out by the blast as there was nothing in the area he was in but a sea of flames and a blackened body.

"Lord Hokage!" Ed shouted.

"Oh no!" Tamamura squealed, close to tears, even Usui was at a loss for words.

"DAD! DAD!" Hanzo screamed in desperation and sadness. And one by one as the energy blasts hit the earth, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Choji and Lee were each killed by one of the blasts. The impact from all the blasts creates a massive explosion that decimates the entire forest. Pikkoro sneers, proud of his work.

"I wonder if I got their attention _now?"_ he mused "I guess we'll see,"

And just like that, he was gone. Down below in the burning forest, the bodies of Hanzo, Tamamura, Usui and Ed were seen, then just when it looked like they were dead, Hanzo's fingered twitched.

_To be continued_


	2. A Father's Legacy, The Jouney Begins

**Hanzo**

**Episode 2: A Father's Legacy, The Journey Begins**

**Recap: **Last time on Hanzo, after an argument with his father Hanzo Uzumaki storms out of the village and attempted to leave but after a conversation with his team he is convinced to stay. Not long after a being from the stars named Pikkoro attacked and Naruto and a few members of the Original Rookie 11 arrived to save them. But the Rookie 11 were utterly wiped out by the alien with Naruto as one of the casualties. Hanzo and his team are the only survivors.

All Hanzo could see at first was blackness but as he slowly regains consciousness he was able to open his eyes a bit before fully waking up. Around him, his teammates and friends Tamamura, Usui and Ed were also regaining consciousness.

"Ugh, everyone ok?" Hanzo asked weakly.

"Yeah," Ed nodded.

"I think so," Usui added.

"I'm ok, Hanzo," Tamamura assured him.

They each managed to stand on their knees, they groan in pain as they did so.

"Aw man… did anybody get the number of that…" Usui started but he stopped when he saw everyone staring at something in front of them with wide eyes of horror and shock.

"What?" he asked, Usui looked in front of him and his own eyes widened as well.

"My gosh…" Usui muttered.

Standing right in front of them was the burnt remains of the forest where the battle with Pikkoro took place and all around them they could see the bodies of the original Rookie 11. Usui crawled over to the body of Shikamaru and checked for a pulse. He waited for a bit before sighing in defeat. He rips the forehead protector off of Shikamaru sleeve and turned to the others.

"They're all dead…" he told them.

Tamamura got up, rushed over to the body of Kiba and took his headband off with great sadness "He killed them all…"

Ed also took a headband off the body of Choji "It was a bloody massacre… they didn't stand a chance"

Hanzo scanned the area for the body of his father then rushes over it. When he got a closer look he saw that his father's body was greatly burned and scarred all over, tears started to form in his eyes.

"Oh my gosh… Dad," Hanzo said sadly, tears then began to stream down his face as he lowered his head down to his father. He let out a long and loud death wail and started crying while the others looked at him with great pity and sadness.

Still teary eyed Hanzo ripped his father's headband the one he got from Iruka long ago, off his forehead and stared at it, his tears drop onto the forehead protector.

Usui walked over to him "We should he leave," he said "There's nothing here…"

Hanzo slowly stood up and looked at Usui angrily and sadly "There's nothing left here? is that it?"

"That's not what he meant…" Tamamura interjected.

"That was my _father,_ our _friends _fathers!" Hanzo shouted. Tamamura got in between him and Usui and held his shoulders.

"That's not what he meant!" Tamamura cried, Hanzo then began to calm down as he looked into her eyes "The one who did this… might come back, we need to go,"

"She's right," Ed said "We need to tell the village,"

Hanzo looked at his team and he knew they were right, he looked at his father's body again and sighs.

"But what am I gonna tell my Mom?" he wondered.

Everyone else was unable to answer that question and remained silent, in respect to their fallen teacher's and beloved leader.

* * *

Later, after informing the rest of the Leaf of what transpired, everyone in Leaf City decided to give their fallen heroes a proper funeral to honor them.

On the day of the funeral, the whole village is there and everyone is dressed in black, it is raining appropriately and everyone had sad and heartbroken looks on their faces especially the ones who knew Naruto well, such as Kakashi, Iruka, a grown up Konohamaru and a now elderly looking Tsunade.

Hanzo stood next to his mother and his friends and teacher in front of a picture of his father and during the entire funeral Hanzo didn't make a single sound.

When he and his mother got back home Hanzo immediately went to his dark room and sat on the bed sulking. Hinata entered.

"Hanzo? Do you… want to talk?" Hinata asked him quietly, Hanzo was still silent and didn't respond "Ok…

Hinata turned to leave and just then Hanzo spoke.

"Why did he do it?"

Hinata turned around "Huh?"

"Why did he have to sacrifice himself for me? After what said to him…?"

"Well… Naruto always did tell that no matter how much you yelled at him he'd still love you, more than his own life. He always did put the lives of the ones he loved over his own even if it meant he wouldn't make it…"

"But we could have!" Hanzo stated as he stood up "We could have gotten out of there together! We could have fought him off! We could have fought… "

Tears began to pour down Hanzo's face "I yelled at him Mom… he was trying to teach me something and I threw it in his face then got into a situation that got him killed, it's all my fault,"

Hanzo and Hinata hugged.

"I'm such a jerk," he muttered sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from Leaf City, a large drill like machine materializes itself in the sky. It drops to the ground and pierces the very rock below. Four long metal tentacles then shot out and extended themselves before attaching themselves to the earth.

The giant drill then began to spin and drop further and further into the ground, as it did so it created a massive earthquake around the area, which immediately leveled a small village nearby. Floating just above the drill was the killer of Naruto himself, Pikkoro.

He watches as the drill continues to grind the earth, then when it reached a certain place in the ground it stops drilling.

Suddenly a tall green gargoyle like creature with wings, pointed ears and multiple warts on his arms appeared behind Pikkoro.

He wore dark blue pants with a pinkish red belt around his waist and blue boots.

"Master," he said.

"What is it Tanbarin?" Pikkoro asked.

"The drills in second two and three have been planted and are drilling as we speak," Tanbarin answered.

"And the drills for sectors four and five?" Pikkoro questioned.

"They are being prepped now and are ready to be materialized," Tanbarin replied.

"Excellent," Pikkoro said, he lowered himself down till he stood on top of the drill "Soon, all the earth drillers will be placed and this plant will soon belong to the Pikkoronians,"

"One small problem though…" Tanbarin told him slowly,

His master turned to him "What is it?" he asked

"Our scouts have just informed us that five ninja's from that Leaf City survived your little house cleaning," Tanbarin said "One of them, is the son of Uzumaki,"

Pikkoro's mind flashes back to when he and Hanzo first struck each other but the memory quickly faded.

"Shall I seek out and eliminate him?" Tanbarin asked.

"As much I as I love the fact that you love killing humans, no, it doesn't not matter, because I know sooner or later they'll come to us, and when they do… I'll bury them just like I buried their precious savior Naruto Uzumaki," Pikkoro said confidently "But just to be safe, keep an eye on them for me and only engage them when it seems absolutely necessary, do I make myself clear Tanbarin,"

"Yes… father," Tanbarin said.

"Good, go," he told his son.

Tanbarin bowed before disappearing in a flash.

"And without him to protect them, what can the humans do… but _burn?_" Pikkoro asked with a evil smirk.

Pikkoro laughed evilly before suddenly disappearing in a flash.

Below the earth, where the drill had stopped drilling, the tip of the drill releases a small thin cord which begins to drop further and further into the earth, it even broke through both the upper and lower mantles till it got closer to the inner core and connected to it. The drill itself started to glow with a bright energy and area around it began to slowly wither and die.

* * *

Back in Leaf City, Hanzo was still sulking in his room staring at his father's headband, which he was holding in his palm, when Usui entered.

"Hey dude," he said "I wanted to see how you're doing, you've been hiding out in your room for days,"

"I just can't believe he's gone… I can't believe he's _actually_ gone…" Hanzo muttered.

"Dude, we're _all_ taking the loss of your Dad hard, especially Tamamura's mother, I hear she and your Dad were close friends," Usui remarked.

"Wasn't everyone…" Hanzo said bitterly.

"Hanzo… I know your still upset and all but… it's been a whole week!" Usui pointed out "How much longer do you need to mourn,"

Hanzo stood up "Well, I don't see how _you_ would understand, as I recall your Dad died right before you born, am I right?"

"Whoa, there friend!" Usui warned him.

"I bet if you _knew_ what it was like to be responsible for your own parent's death and to see them die _right in front of you_… you'd understand!" Hanzo exclaimed.

"Screw you, Hanzo!" Usui cried.

The room then got silent, Hanzo stared at the Usui's angry face and listened as he continued ranting.

"I am so, so, SO, sorry about your dad, _I am!_ But stop pushing me around and stop feeling sorry for yourself and bumming everyone out!" Usui told him upset "You know how your Dad died, you've said goodbye… and your right I never got to meet my Dad, I never got to know if he even _loved_ me or not"

"Your Dad may be gone but at least you spent most of your life with him and had him lose!" he continued "I envy you dude, you got to grow up with a great Dad and I didn't! So give me a freaking break!"

Hanzo is speechless by Usui's speech and is unsure of what to say next "Oh, Usui I'm…"

"Forget it," Usui stated.

After a moment of silence Hanzo spoke up "So… how are the others doing?"

"As well as you I guess… I guess losing a father is the hardest thing in the world, huh?" Usui said.

Hanzo nodded "Yeah, it sucks… it sucks big time… and what about the lack of a Hokage?"

"Well, while you were stuck in here sulking the village elders picked Konohamaru to be the new Hokage, considering he's the Third Hokage's Grandson and all," Usui replied.

"Oh," That was all Hanzo could say.

"Yeah, I hear he and your Dad were 'rivals' or something," Usui informed him.

"Yeah… Dad told me about him, good guy…" Hanzo said slowly "And… Pikkoro?"

"Well, rumor has it their assembling an elite team of ANBU Black Ops to try to track him down," Usui replied.

"But they still don't know where he is exactly?" Hanzo questioned.

Usui nodded "Yep, it's the blind leading the blind pretty much,"

Hanzo stood there for a minute then got an idea, he walked right past Usui with a determined look on his face.

"Whoa, where you going?" Usui asked.

"To the 'Seventh Hokage'," Hanzo replied.

Usui ran after him and started to walk with him "You mind telling me why?"

"I'm gonna ask him if I can go with the ANBU Black Ops to take Pikkoro down," Hanzo stated.

"Have you lost your mind!?" Usui demanded "Did you forget the way he tore us apart in the forest?"

Usui stopped when they reached the door and turned to him and spoke with an icy tone "Did you forget the way he blew my Dad up like he was _nothing_?"

Usui is unsure of how to respond and watched Hanzo exit the house. He then ran over to Hanzo and stopped him.

"Dude, I can't let you do this," Usui told him "Your Dad's death wasn't your fault, it was Pikkoro's"

"Maybe… but either way, I'm gonna take him down for it," Hanzo said.

"Dude…" Usui started to say.

"Look, I have _no idea_ what my Dad would do in this situation… I only know what _I_ can do, and that's catching this guy and getting some payback," Hanzo stated "And if you want to stop me… the only way to do that is by freezing me, this is… if you have the guts,"

Usui was left speechless, Hanzo then resumed walking to the Hokage's office alone.

* * *

At the same time, the now thirty-two year old Konohamaru was talking to Kakashi and Might Guy, who were now both in their fifties, but only Guy showed any signs of age, due to his now gray hair.

"So, we still haven't been able to find him yet" Konohamaru asked.

"No," Kakashi replied.

"But we have had reports of some kind of seismic activity in the area, though it hasn't been confirmed," Might Guy added.

"Do you think it might be him?" Konohamaru questioned.

"Probably, but we should probably gather all of the facts before drawing any conclusions," Kakashi stated.

Konohamaru sighed "Agreed, keep me posted."

Kakashi and Might Guy nod and turn to leave just as Hanzo burst into the room.

"Hanzo?" Konohamaru asked surprised.

Hanzo stepped forward "Lord Hokage,"

"Can I… help you?" Konohamaru inquired slowly.

"I certainly hope so, I hear your preparing a team to go after Pikkoro," Hanzo said.

"Yeah… so?"

"Well, I want in," Hanzo stated. Konohamaru, Guy and Kakashi were surprised "You heard me, I'm requesting permission to go after him,"

Konohamaru turned to the two aged ninja "Kakashi, Guy, would you both please wait outside? I'd like to speak with Hanzo alone,"

"Understood," Kakashi nodded.

"Of course," Might Guy added.

They both turned and left the Hokage office, leaving Hanzo and Konohamaru to themselves.

"Now Hanzo, look, I know this has been… hard on you, seeing your father die in front of you and all…" Konohamaru started.

"But?" Hanzo asked, knowing he wasn't finished.

"But being a ninja isn't about fulfilling your own vendetta," Konohamaru told him.

"Well maybe it _should_," Hanzo countered.

"Hanzo…"

"He killed my father!" The young ninja cried "And it's all my fault that it happened and only way I will _ever_ feel good about myself again is if I go after this guy and take him out,"

"You know… there once was a ninja just about your age who wanted nothing more than to take vengeance on the person who wronged him… and he ended up becoming a international criminal," Konohamaru told him "I can't allow you to make the same mistake he did,"

"But Lord Hokage…" Hanzo started.

"I'm sorry Hanzo, but that's the deal," Konohamaru told him "And if you even _try_ to get out of his village I will make sure the ANBU Black ops prevent you from _ever_ leaving this village, am I clear?

"…Crystal," Hanzo muttered angrily. He turned and stomped out of the room, past Guy and Kakashi and down the hall. The both watch him go with worried looks on their faces.

As Hanzo continued to walk down the hall, he took his father's headband out his pocket and looked at it. The face of Pikkoro flashed in his mind causing his fist to shake and his grip on the headband to tighten.

"I swear father, the person who did this to you… _will pay,_" Hanzo said quietly before continuing on down the hall.

Back at Hanzo's house, Hanzo had just returned and was in his room redressing himself. On his bed laid his old blue headband. He snapped on a pair of black fingerless gloves, zips up a jacket and wrapped a new headband around his head. When he stepped out his room he now wore a black and purple tracksuit, similar to the one Naruto wore when he was sixteen, he even wore Naruto's black headband.

"Time to go hunting," he mused.

* * *

Later, Hanzo appeared knocking on the door to someone's house. The door opened up and Tamamura poked her head out, when she saw Hanzo in front her she blushed and squeaks.

"Hanzo! How… How'd you know where I live?" Tamamura asked nervously.

"I've always known where you lived, my Dad and your Mom were teammates once, remember?" Hanzo reminded her

"Oh… right," Tamamura said "So… what do you want to talk about…"

"I need you to call over Usui and Ed Sensei," Hanzo told her "I need your help, all of your help,"

"For what?" Tamamura asked.

"It's my fault my Dad and our old classmates Dad's got killed and it's also my fault that Pikkoro got away," Hanzo started.

"Hanzo…" Tamamura started to say.

"And that's why… we're gonna find the guy who did this to my Dad… and our teachers… and we're gonna kill him," Hanzo said coldly

Tamamura's eyes widen with shock "What?"

"I tried asking the new 'Hokage' for permission to go after him but he refused, so I'm going after him regardless of what he says," Hanzo stated "But I can't do it without you guys, so please… _help me_,"

Tamamura stared into his eyes and saw the deep amount of sadness and anger and clasped both of his hands, also held hers.

"Ok… I'll come with you," Tamamura told him "And I'll call the Usui and Sensei too,"

Hanzo smiled thankfully and the two hug. It only took a moment before Tamamura realizes what she is doing, causing he to yelp, back away and blush.

"Uh… um… I'll go get my stuff and… uh… call them now… Bye!" Tamamura said quickly and nervously before slamming her door shut.

Hanzo was a bit confused by what had just happened but he still chuckled to himself amused.

"Boy, that Tamamura sure is strange… but you can't help liking her," Hanzo remarked. He then looked out to the horizon. "And this time… this time we'll be ready for you… Pikkoro,"

Later, Tamamura had already called Usui and Ed and told them to meet her and Hanzo at the bridge. It was there that Hanzo explained the situation and what they were going to do and already Usui was against it.

"This is bad idea, a very, _very_ bad idea," Usui said as he paced back and forth.

"Look, I know it's drastic…" Hanzo started.

Usui turned to him "Drastic? Your asking us to come with you on a suicide mission that not only breaks ninja ranks but also involves fulfilling your own vendetta!"

"Hey, killing Pikkoro is the only way to prevent even more death and destruction," Hanzo stated matter-of-factly.

"Please! Your just doing it to get revenge on Pikkoro for killing your Dad!" Usui declared.

Tamamura separated them again. "Guys! Please, no more fighting,"

"She's right, bickering won't fix anything," Ed agreed.

"Then back me up, Sensei!" Usui sai.d "Tell Hanzo it's a bad idea,"

Ed paused before speaking. "I wish I could…"

"Why not?"

"Because that monster killed my friend too, and just like Hanzo… a want some payback too," Ed replied.

Hanzo smiled "Thank you, Sensei,"

"And I'm completely alone here…" Usui said "Whatever, I'm in too, so what's the plan Sensei?"

"Oh, I'm not in charge of this mission," Ed stated, he turned to Hanzo "Honestly, if anyone has a chance of beating this guy and avenging the previous Hokage, it's _you_ Hanzo. This is your enemy, your goal, your mission. The team is yours to lead. Not mine,"

Hanzo was stunned and as he turned to the others he could tell by their smiling faces that they think the same way.

"So… you sure you won't feel bad taking orders from a Genin?" Hanzo asked his teacher.

"Well you've rarely listen to my orders anyway so…" Ed said with a smirk.

"Ok, 'Captain', what's the plan?" Usui asked "I'm sure there are probably ANBU Black Ops ninja near the front door just in case you show,"

"I'm aware, and I know their tough… but we don't need to _beat_ them in order to get passed them," Hanzo told them. The others looked at him confused.

* * *

Sometime later, Hanzo was slowly approaching the front gates of Leaf City, he glances every now and then at his surrounding expecting the ANBU Black Ops ninja to show up at any second. And sure enough a group of five masked ANBU Black Ops ninja appeared, armed with kunai knives.

"Halt, Hanzo Uzumaki!" One of them cried "By orders of the Lord Hokage, you are not permitted to leave this village, do you understand,"

Hanzo smiled. Then suddenly on them is hit with a small tranquilizer dart that knocks the Black Ops ninja out cold. Before the other four could react they are instantly frozen by a large ice wave. Then Ed drops down, his hands crackling with electricity, and slams his palms on the frozen ice, electrocuting all five of them. They all drop to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh I heard you alright," Hanzo told the ANBU Black Ops quietly "I just don't care,"

Tamamura and Usui popped out of their hiding spots.

"Nice shooting by the way, Tamamura," Hanzo told her. She blushed at the compliment.

"Uh… thank you, Hanzo," Tamamura stuttered.

"Hey! What about me?" Usui pointed out "I helped too ya know!"

"Oh, don't be such a cry baby Usui, you did good," Hanzo assured them.

"We should get going, before more of them arrive," Ed advised.

"Agreed, alright, let's get moving guys," Hanzo told the team.

"But do we even know where the heck it is we're suppose to _look?"_ Usui demanded.

"I think we do. See, by using by Byakugan, I can probably see where his chakra is," Usui said "And with his power it should light up like a fire work,"

Hanzo did a hand sign and concentrated "Byakugan!" he cried. The veins and arteries around his eyes protrude much more prominently. He can now see several feet in front of them and in the far distance he saw a dim yet bright chakra flare.

"I think I found him, just near the border between the Leaf and the now defunct Sound," Hanzo said.

"Nice one," Ed complimented.

"Ok team, time to move, I'll take point while you guys cover me in case something happens," Hanzo explained to them. "Alright, let's go get that son of a jackal,"

"Right!" They all said.

Using their ninja speed the four of them took off past the gate and in the direction Hanzo had indicated.

* * *

As the team headed in Pikkoro's direction, Pikkoro himself was watching them via giant glowing orb. His eyes narrowed.

"Tanbarin," Pikkoro called out.

In a flash Tanbarin appeared behind him.

"Sir, I assume you have seen them?" Tanbarin questioned.

"Indeed I have and their heading this way," Pikkoro said "At their speed they'll be soon and our operation hasn't been completed yet, I need to slow them down,"

"Allow me sir," Tanbarin bowed.

"Very well but don't come back until their destroyed," Pikkoro ordered him.

"Please father, I wouldn't _dream_ of leaving a bunch of lowly humans alive," Tanbarin said with an evil smiled.

"That's what I like to hear," Pikkoro smirked "Go,"

Tanbarin nodded then disappeared.

Meanwhile, Hanzo and the others were still hopping from tree branch to tree branch, heading straight for Pikkoro.

"What do you see so far Hanzo?" Ed asked.

"His chakra signature is getting close I can feel it," Hanzo replied "It's strange… I could have sworn I saw another one near him just a few seconds ago…"

"Well then I advise that we all stay on our guard," Ed told them "We don't know _what_ we'll be running into,"

"Relax, Sensei, what could Pikkoro possibly send that could…" Usui started.

Before Usui could finish Tanbarin appeared in front of them and knocked them all back with a single swipe of his palm. They each slammed into a tree. The ninja's soon recovered and were then able to see Tanbarin floating in front of them.

"Greetings humans, my name is Tanbarin," The alien announced "My master Pikkoro sends his regards,"

"You work for Pikkoro?" Hanzo growled.

"In a sense," Tanbarin smirked.

"Yeah? Well get out of our way if you know what's good for you!" Usui told him "We got a score to settle with your boss!"

"I see, well if you want to get to my father you'll have to get by _me_ first!" Tanbarin declared.

Tamamura looked surprised "Pikkoro's your _father?"_

"Father? You mean somebody actually had _kids_ with that guy?" Usui remarked disgusted.

"It would seem so," Ed nodded.

"I don't care if he's his _grandmother_ he's going down!" Hanzo cried out as he charged towards Tanbarin.

"Hanzo!" Ed called out.

Hanzo did a hand sign "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Hanzo then split into 10 flesh and body copies which all dove toward Tanbarin with their kunai ready. Tanbarin just smirked and crossed his arms.

He spread out his arms as he fired multiple energy balls at Hanzo and his clones "Scatter shot!" he cried.

The blasts each hit one of the clones, making them disappear in puffs of smoke and knock Hanzo back into his tree!"

"Hanzo!" Tamamura cried.

"You ok, dude?" Usui cried.

Hanzo staggered at bit as he stood back up "Yeah, I'm good,"

"Please, you call yourself a ninja human?" Tanbarin said mockingly "On your best day you couldn't fight a cold!"

Hanzo growled in anger.

"Don't let him get to you Hanzo, don't give into your anger!" Ed told him "We need a plan!"

"Right! Try a long ranged attack on him then fall back in case he fires again!" Hanzo commanded.

"Good thinking dude!" Usui complimented "Man, your scaring me,"

Tamamura fired an explosive arrow at Tanbarin.

Ed's hand started to crackle with pure electricity till it formed a long sword "Chidori Sword!" He cried, he swung the sword which seemed to stretch out more and more.

Usui did some hand signs "Ice Style: Icicle Strike!" He yelled. Drops of water on the ground flew upward, become long icicles then flew toward Tanbarin. All three attacks collided and created a large explosion in the area he was in, as well as a large cloud of smoke. Tanbarin leapt upwards from the cloud of smoke completely unarmed, much to their surprise.

"Nothing… just like Pikkoro…" Ed said shocked.

"Man, this is getting annoying!" Usui proclaimed.

"Yes, well when I get my hands on you human scum you'll…" Tanbarin started but before he could finish he heard a whistle above him. He looked up and was met with a drop kick to the head. The force of the kick sent him crashing to the ground. Hanzo lands on the ground near him, he was the one who attacked him.

When the cloud of dust cleared, Hanzo saw that Tanbarin was on his knees groaning in pain.

"That… that was a dirty trick human!" he growled "Blinding me then attacking me without warning… that's not playing fair!"

"In my Dad's earlier day's as Hokage a lot of people tried to kill me to get to him," Hanzo told Tanbarin "So you can't blame a guy for learning how to fight dirty,"

He loomed over Tanbarin and continued to taunt him "Now why don't you be a good little alien and surrender? Then tell me where your father is so I can beat _him_ up next?"

Hanzo's words brought Tanbarin anger to its boiling point "YOU SCUM!" he cried "YOUR DREAMING IF I'D _EVER_ LOWER MYSELF TO SURRENDERING TO A HUMAN WORM LIKE YOU!"

"You seem to underestimate humans… and that's a mistake!" Hanzo declared.

Tanbarin leapt up and tried to strike Hanzo, but Hanzo blocked it and kicked him back. The others jump down off the trees and land on the ground below.

"Shouldn't… shouldn't we help him?" Tamamura wondered.

"Normally I'd suggest we'd work together as a team at this point," Ed admitted. Hanzo then struck Tanbarin with a series of anger filled blows "But I think Hanzo has to deal with both Tanbarin _and _his anger on his own…"

"Agreed," Usui nodded "And boy would I hate to Tanbarin right now…"

Tanbarin regained his focus and tried to fire another energy blast at Hanzo but Hanzo leaps up to dodge it, did a hand sign and created a shadow clone which grabbed him by the arm and tossed him toward Tanbarin who he roughly punches in the face. The others cringe.

"Ooh! _That's_ gotta hurt!" Usui remarked.

Tanbarin wobbled at bit as he tried to stay on his feet "No…" he muttered "This can't be… how can this human… be beating me…?"

"Because I don't have time to deal with you," Hanzo stated "I'm after your Dad, not you, but you've been a _jerk_ so…"

Hanzo activated his Byakugan then got into a special Hyuga stance "Gentle Fist Art: 8 Trigrams 64 palms!"

He sped over to Tanbarin before he could react "8 trigrams… two palms!"

Hanzo struck Tanbarin chest. As he continues to repeat this process his blows become faster and Tanbarin is knocked back more and more.

"Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-Two Palms… Sixty-Four Palms!" Hanzo cried. His last blow blasted Tanbarin right through a tree.

"Whoa…" Usui said amazed.

"Did he just…" Tamamura started to say.

"Yep, and he's just proven that he's not only a part of the Uzumaki Clan but the Hyuga Clan as well," Ed nodded "His Mom trained him well, he might be as good as Neji…"

"And now for the grand finale!" Hanzo exclaimed as Tanbarin weakly started to get up. Chakra began to swirl around his arm till it took the form a lion, it opens its jaws and forms a large Rasengan. He charged toward Tanbarin "Gentle Fist: Lion Rasengan!"

As soon as his attack made impact with Tanbarin chest it sent the alien flying clear into the air till he could no longer be seen. The others rush over.

Hanzo laughed "Nice on man! You beat that guy silly and sold him a stretcher!"

"Are you alright Hanzo?" Tamamura asked him concerned.

Hanzo smiled at her "Yeah, I'm good, and feeling a little better, thanks for providing that distraction guys, all went according to plan,"

Ed smiled "We picked the right guy to lead,"

Hanzo smiled thankfully.

"Uh… do you think that guy _survived_ your attack?" Usui asked Hanzo.

"Don't know, but I doubt he'll be able to move for a while, what with his organs being damaged and all," Hanzo stated.

"So he _did_ have a chakra network? " Ed asked.

"He had _some kind_ of network, but regardless of what it was, I could still see it with my Bakugan, and you know the weird thing was some of organs were both organic and _inorganic_…" Hanzo said.

"Hmm, interesting," Ed mused.

"Well, we'd better get moving before Pikkoro sends some other loser or the ANBU's catch up," Hanzo told them "Plus, Pikkoro probably knows that were coming so we'd better pick up the pace, I don't want to lose him,"

"All right then, let's roll!" Usui cried. They all jump upward and resume leaping from tree branch to tree branch.

"_I sure hope Hanzo knows what he's doing,"_ Ed thought. "_All this hate… it's gonna get him killed sooner or later,"_

* * *

Elsewhere, Tanbarin had landed in a large crater in the middle of the forest, he looked badly wounded and didn't look like he could move much. He groaned in pain as a shadow looms over him. He looked closely and saw his father.

"Father… I… I…" Tanbarin tried to say but before he could Pikkoro fired an energy blast at his head. He let out a loud cry of pain before dying. Pikkoro showed no remorse in his face then looked up to the sky.

"_So Uzumaki… you want to avenge what I did to your father by defeating me eh_?" Pikkoro thought, he smirked. "_Well if you were able to defeat my son then you must be_ some_ kind of challenge, so I say if you want me so badly then come and _get me!"


	3. Gearing Up, The Space Ninjas Assemble

Hanzo

Episode 3: Gearing Up, The Space Ninja's Assemble

**Recap:** Last time on Hanzo, after his father's death Hanzo fell into a state of depression and was only brought out of it by his friend Usui. After learning that the new acting Hokage Konohamaru was preparing to send out a search time to hunt down Pikkoro, Hanzo requested permission to go after him but was denied. Not willing to let Pikkoro get away with his father's murder he assembles his team and heads out to find Pikkoro. They encounter one of his son's along the way but Hanzo managed to defeat him while Pikkoro killed his son for his failure. Now Pikkoro eagerly awaits the moment when Hanzo finally reaches him so he can battle him to the death.

It had only been a over a week since Naruto's passing and only a day since Hanzo and his Team headed out, but it didn't take long for news of Hanzo's departure to reach Lord Konohamaru.

"What was that?" he asked "Hanzo and his team defeated the ANBU Blacks Ops and… took off!?"

The Leaf Ninja in front of him that had just told him what happened nodded.

"Yes my Lord," The ninja said "We estimate that they left nearly twenty-four hours ago and suspect their heading in the direction of the renegade alien known as Pikkoro,"

Konohamaru silently cursed "I should have known he wouldn't listen and take off all half-cocked, he's just like his father,"

Konohamaru sighed sadly at the mention of his idol and friend.

"Should I send a team of ANBU to track them down?" The ninja asked.

"It be pointless," Konohamaru stated. "With his eyes Hanzo knows _exactly_ where Pikkoro is and with his temper he won't stop until he reaches him. Not to mention that back in the academy unlike Naruto, Hanzo was a prodigy when it came to logic and strategy, so he's probably already devised a plan of what to do if we send someone from the village to retrieve him…"

"So what should we do Lord Hokage?" The ninja asked.

Konohamaru sighed "I'm thinking.

The seventh Hokage thought long and hard so what to do about Hanzo, he knew he couldn't send his classmates after him since he knew if Sasuke couldn't listen to his old friends then Hanzo surely wouldn't, not to mention that unlike Sasuke he wasn't traveling alone

Then an idea dawned on him.

"Say… has the Sand been notified of what happened to Naruto?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yes, sir," The ninja nodded.

"Tell them about Hanzo's departure and make sure it gets to the Kazekage," Konohamaru told him "He'll _definitely _want to hear about Hanzo,"

The ninja bowed "Of course, yes sir, as you command,"

The ninja leaves, while Konohamaru looked to the window with a somber look on his face.

"Hanzo… I'm sorry," He thought "But you forced my hand… you complete fool,"

Meanwhile, in the forest, Hanzo and his team were still making tracks towards Pikkoro's location. They hopped, swung and leaped over and across very tree branch that got in their way.

Ed spoke up "Hanzo, I'm thinking maybe we should stop and rest for a second, we've been traveling for hours,"

"We can't stop now, can't take the risk that Pikkoro might get up and leave the planet," Hanzo stated, he activate his Byakugan "Which is strange… it's been quite a long time since I checked but Pikkoro's chakra is still emitting from that location. It's like he hasn't moved from that one spot in hours,"

"Why wouldn't he move if he knows that we're coming?" Tamamura asked.

"He _wants_ us to find him," Hanzo stated.

"Then we're walking into a trap!" Tamamura realized.

"But we haven't _seen_ any," Usui pointed "If it were me I'd set up traps for people who were after me, like the ones we set up for any Leaf Ninja that might try to stop us,"

"He probably thinks we're not _worth_ setting up traps," Hanzo said "You remember when we first saw him, he thought we were _insects_ compared to him, just like his son,"

"So… he's not gonna come after us _now_ because he doesn't think we're a threat?" Tamamura asked.

"Most likely," Hanzo replied.

"That idiot!" Usui exclaimed "He thinks we're so weak!"

"I'll admit, it's _insulting_ to be underestimated like this," Ed admitted.

"Oh you guys we'll get your chance to prove him wrong, soon," Hanzo told them. "But since it doesn't look like he's going anywhere anytime I guess stopping and resting couldn't hurt,"

"Finally!" Usui exclaimed.

They all stopped at a large a branch, then begin to skillfully make their way down till they reached the ground.

"Ok, here's where we'll set up camp," Hanzo said "Then by dawn we'll resume are search,"

"If it means I get to sit down for more than hour I'm all good!" Usui stated as he drops to ground, but when he hit the ground his rear hit something hard and that made a 'clang' noise.

"OW!" he cried.

Usui sat up and rubbed his behind.

"What is it?" Tamamura asked.

"I sat on something hard… something _metal,"_ Usui replied.

"Odd…" Ed remarked.

They all approach the area where Usui sat down, push back some dirt, leaves and twigs and right underneath all the dirt were four metal, seemingly wrist like devices.

"What are _those?"_ Tamamura wondered.

"Not normal that's for sure," Hanzo said, he cautiously picks one up "And definitely not of this Earth…"

Ed picked one up to "He's right… I've never seen anything like this before…"

Tamamura and Usui each picked one up as well.

"Whoa… these are so cool!" Usui remarked excitedly.

Tamamura looks hers over "It's so weird… and I think we're suppose to put them on our wrists…"

Hanzo looked at the device, shrugged and started to place the device on his wrist.

"Wait! Stop!" Ed cried "We don't know what kind of tech we're dealing with here. What if this _is_ a trap set by Pikkoro?"

"He's right guys," Tamamura nodded.

"If it _was_ a trap, I would have seen it with my Byakugan," Hanzo pointed out.

"And _why_ would he leave super cool tech just laying around for ordinary people to find?" Usui added.

"And there's only one way to find out what they do…" Hanzo said as he slowly attached the device to his wrist "See? Nothing to worry about,"

Suddenly the device strapped itself tightly to Hanzo's wrist, as if it wasn't going to let him go. Everyone was surprised.

"Ow! Hey!" Hanzo cried, he pulled on the device but it refused to budge "Oh, this is not good…"

The other devices also started glowing and suddenly attach tightly themselves to the others wrists as well.

"Uh… Hanzo? What's going on?" Usui asked.

"Not sure…" Hanzo replied slowly.

The devices each started glowing, but each with a different color. Hanzo's was purple, Tamamura's was pink, Usui's was blue and Ed's was yellow. Hanzo then spotted a round button in the middle of the device.

"I wonder if _this_ will get it to let go," Hanzo wondered as he pressed the device. The alien tech beeped loudly then released a flash of intense white light that blinded everyone's eyes. When everyone unshielded their eyes they all saw that Hanzo was now wearing a full body black suit with fluorescent-like glowing purple strips all over.

"Whoa…" Hanzo remarked in awe.

"What _is_ that?" Usui asked.

"I… I don't know…" Hanzo said slowly "But it feels… fine, in fact I feel _great, fantastic_ even!"

"Be careful, we don't know what else these things can do," Ed reminded them.

"Oh, don't be such a worry wart Sensei," Usui told him "I'm gonna see what I get to!"

"No, wait!" Ed cried.

Usui pressed a button on his device to and in a flash of light a full black suit formed around his body like a liquid that quickly solidified, then illuminated blue strips appear all over it.

"Aw, sweet!" Usui exclaimed. "See? It's not dangerous, go ahead and try it out for yourselves!"

Tamamura and Ed look at each other.

"Well… if their ok with it then…" Tamamura started.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try," Ed finished.

They both pressed a button on their individual devices and in a flash black suits appear on their bodies along with glowing strips all over them. Ed's were colored yellow and Tamamura's were covered pink.

"Amazing!" Tamamura stated with a smile.

"This is incredible!" Ed added.

"I wonder who the heck put these… whatever they are here anyway?" Hanzo inquired.

"Who knows? Who cares? Finders keepers that's what I say," Usui stated.

Unbeknownst to them, Pikkoro was watching them at that very moment via his glowing orb.

"We'll just see about that," Pikkoro mused. He unrolled his left sleeve to reveal a device similar to the ones Hanzo and his team were wearing only it was glowing green and blinking "Now I got you all right where I want you…"

Hanzo and the others move around in their new suits cautiously and looked greatly confused by the new and advanced alien technology that now covered their bodies.

"So… what can these things _do_ anyway?" Usui wondered.

"I'm not sure, but they got to do _something_ right?" Hanzo asked.

"Probably, but since we don't know what that is I'd advise we don't do anything rash," Ed stated.

"Relax! How bad can these things be?" Usui stated "Now come on, we got to hurry if we want to catch up to…"

Before Usui could finish his suit begins to glow and suddenly a sleek black vehicle, in the shape of a motorcycle with glowing blue strips appears with a bewildered Usui sitting on one. A helmet with a light blue glass face plate appears un folded onto his head. The engine revs up and takes off at tremendous speeds, Usui screams at the top of his lungs.

"Usui!" They all cried.

"Where… where did that thing come from?" Tamamura wondered.

Hanzo looked at their suits "I think… I think it came from the suits…" he realized "When Usui said he wanted to hurry the suit probably responded to his thought and created that… whatever that was,"

"Well whatever it is it's fast and if it goes any faster we'll lost Usui," Ed stated.

"Then let's get some rides of our own!" Hanzo declared.

A sleek black motorcycle with glowing purple strips appears around him. His helmet with a purple glass face plate appeared on his head. Hanzo grabs the handlebars, revs up the engine and zooms off, hi. Tamamura and Ed look at each other then proceed to do the same. Tamamura's had glowing pink strips and Ed's had yellow, their face shields were also the same colors.

As they zoom as Usui Pikkoro continued to watch them, only now he was seated in a large metal chair inside a large metal room with three needles about to be robotically injected into each of his arms. He presses a button and the needles pierce his alien skin. He groaned loudly and painfully as the syringes filled themselves with purple blood.

The purple blood followed through a thin plastic tube attached to the syringes and into a several chambers that were lined up in front of him.

When the drops of blood hit the base of the chambers they began to grow and stretch out, almost as if they were alive. They continued to grow and stretch till finally they formed grotesque half-humanoid, half-reptilian creatures. That growled and snarled at anything they saw.

"I have worked too hard to complete the plan to give the Pikkoronians a new home and I will not be squandered by a bunch of primitive ninja's with a few tricks," Pikkoro muttered to himself as he slowly got out of the chair and stood before the creatures "Soldiers!"

The creatures all froze and lined up.

"Bring me the heads of all the ninja who would try and oppose me," Pikkoro told them "But the Hokage's son is _mine,_ and due to their lack of control of their new gear… they will be… _easy pickings_,_"_

The creatures roar, jump into the air and seemingly vanish in a flash of light. Pikkoro smiled evilly and growled as he turned his attention to the drill, which was still digging towards the earth's core.

"Soon… soon my race will have a new planet to call home," Pikkoro mused, he lowered his head "And your wish… my beloved… will… be… achieved!"

Pikkoro roared towards the sky.

Usui was still screaming at the top of his lungs as his super fast vehicle zoomed through the forest and onto a beaten path, Hanzo and the others followed him close behind on their vehicles as well.

"Usui! You got to slow down!" Hanzo called out.

"I don't know _how_ to slow down!" Usui called back.

"And neither do _we_ Hanzo," Ed reminded him.

"Relax, I think I can figure this out," Hanzo said, he turned his attention to the dash board of buttons in front of him. "Now let's see… one of these things has to make it stop… let's try this one,"

Hanzo pressed the first button he saw and suddenly the vehicle fired two bolts of energy which explode near Usui.

"THAT'S. NOT. HELPING!" Usui exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Hanzo cried, he saw another button and decided to press it "Maybe… this one,"

Hanzo's vehicle then created two purple energy saw blades which flew out and chopped two trees in half. They crash land near them but Usui, Hanzo and the others manage to manuver around them.

"Ok… that's not it," Hanzo said.

"Hanzo… I don't think randomly pressing buttons will help Usui stop…" Tamamura told him "Not that it's not a good idea, it's just…"

"Don't worry, third time's the charm as they say!" Hanzo proclaimed as he pressed a large button. The vehicle create a long purple energy robe which grabbed onto Usui's vehicle.

"Yes!" he cried.

Hanzo swerves to the left, took his foot of his vehicle and used it slow himself and Usui down. Tamamura got what Hanzo was doing then took out her bow and fired a sharp arrow with a rope attached to it. The arrow pierced a tree and prevented Tamamura from going any further.

Ed then saw a button on the handle he was holding and pressed it. The vehicle he was riding slowly started to stop till it ceases moving near Hanzo, Usui and Tamamura, who have also managed to stop their vehicles from moving.

"Hey, how'd you manage to slow down your vehicle?" Hanzo asked Ed.

"Just pressed a button on the handle, seems to slow it down," Ed replied.

"We can do that?" Hanzo remarked "Wish that was on the manual…"

"There's a manual!?" Usui exclaimed.

"Can we get off these things now?" Tamamura begged.

"Ok, everyone off," Hanzo ordered.

They each stepped of their vehicles and looked at them with curious looks on their faces.

"So… what_ are_ these things?" Usui wondered.

Hanzo looked at his vehicle closely "They appear to be some kind of mode of transportation, one that you can control on your own, and it appears that if we think it… they'll appear,"

"So if we don't want to be here all we have to do is…" Ed slowly said before his vehicle slowly fades away.

"Incredible!" Tamamura remarked.

"Oh, this stuff is _way_ beyond us, we're gonna have to careful how we use these," Hanzo stated.

Ed nodded "Agreed,"

"So… how do we get them off?" Usui asked.

Just then several of Pikkoro's man-man lizard soldiers somersaulted out of the bushes and quickly surround the four ninja.

"Defensive formation!" Hanzo cried.

All four of them got back-to-back as they each face their opposition. The lizard soldiers hiss, growl and gnash their teeth at them.

"What… what _are _ they?" Tamamura asked scared.

"They must be Pikkoro's guys," Hanzo said.

"I don't get it, if he's so powerful, why didn't just come to finish us off himself?" Usui questioned "I mean, why send _these guys?_"

"He's probably either toying with us… or he's trying to delay us from something," Ed said.

"Well whatever he's trying to do we can't let these guys box us in," Hanzo said "Everyone, spread out and try to take out as many as you can, don't give them any opportunity to fight back!"

"But we still haven't managed to get these suits off yet!" Tamamura pointed out.

"Plus, there's too many!" Usui added.

"Don't have time, Tamamura" Hanzo stated. "And besides… have a little faith,"

"He's right… let's do it," Ed agreed.

Pikkoro's soldiers all roared and barreled straight toward them. The four ninja split up and charged as well. As he ran Hanzo's Byakugan activated as he prepared to do a flying side kick to one of the lizard men. As they fought their suits began to pulse with energy.

Hanzo's team quickly engaged Pikkoro's forces in an all out brawl. Hanzo did a flying leap that carried him through the lizard men's ranks and somersaulted over them to hurl one of them into a tree. Just as quickly Ed flattened his opponent with a strong left hook; several more leap towards him, their teeth gleaming sharply, but he tossed several smoke grenades into their open mouths, causing them choke as smoke filled their lungs.

Usui and Tamamura were standing back to back blocking Pikkoro's soldiers strikes as best as they can but they seemed to be getting overwhelmed.

"Uh… Tam? You might want to fire one of your arrows now!" Usui told her.

"I can'! Not at close range!" Tamamura stated before blocking a tail strike that nearly hit her head "Besides, I can't each my bow…"

Tamamura punched one back, then suddenly the lights on the arm of her suit start to glow and suddenly a arm mounted crossbow made entirely composed of pink energy materializes onto her arm, much to her surprise. The cross bow then began to fire a seemingly infinite amount of energized arrows at the lizard men, knocking several of them back and even stabbing some.

"Whoa… did you do…" Hanzo started before ducking as an arrow went flying over his head "…That?"

Another arrow then flew right by Usui's head and imbedded itself in a tree.

"Hey! Watch it!" Usui shouted. "You almost took my head off!"

"I-I'm sorry! I can't… control it!" Tamamura cried out. "It won't turn off!"

Ed skillfully dodged several of Tamamura's arrows while at the same time knocking down more of Pikkoro's men.

"Hanzo! Usui! Hold her arms!" Ed shouted.

Hanzo and Usui quickly grab both of Tamamura's arms and begin restraining her.

"Sorry about this Tam," Hanzo apologized.

"No, please, continue!" Tamamura told him desperately while blushing madly as she saw Hanzo touching her.

Ed was about to go over to them when he noticed one of the lizard men diving towards him. He held up his arms and suddenly a yellow translucent shield made entirely of energy materialized above him and blocks the lizard man's attack much to his surprise.

Ed looked at his arms in shock then quickly regained his senses and prepared to strike back against Pikkoro's soldier. As he did so a yellow translucent sword made entirely of energy materialized and sliced the lizard solider in half. It then dissolved into slime.

Ed turned to the others "The aliens! They aren't real!"

"Which means we don't have to hold back!" Usui exclaimed as he kicked back one of Pikkoro's men into several more of them. Hanzo adjusted Tamamura's arm so she was then firing multiple arrows straight at the lizard men's hearts, reducing them to slime.

"Yes! We're doing it!" Hanzo cheered.

"But I still don't know how to turn this off!" Tamamura cried out in panic.

"Try thinking of it stopping!" Ed told her.

"What for?" Usui asked.

"Just do it! Trust me!" Ed insisted.

Tamamura closed her eyes tightly and thought hard about the firing stopping and after a few seconds the cross bow turned back into energy and was sucked back into Tamamura's suit, much to their amazement.

"So it's controlled by _thought_!" Hanzo realized "Impressive,"

"And deadly!" Usui smirked as a large and sharp ice pillar made entirely of blue energy materializes around his arm. Usui swung his giant icicle spear at the lizard men and knocks them all back.

"Yes!" he cheered. Then his icicle began to rapidly fire smaller icicles which shred the branches and bark of various trees, pierce the lizard men and nearly hit Hanzo and the others.

"You can call off your icicle barrage now!" Hanzo told his friend annoyed.

"Uh… yeah… I kinda can't!" Usui admitted.

"What?" Ed asked.

"I can't control it!" Usui cried.

"Aw, great!" Hanzo complained as he ducked in time just before a icicle hit him "Let's try _this_ then!"

The lines on the arm of Hanzo's suit glow as he pulled his arm back, then when he extended his arm a whip made entirely of purple energy materialized, stretched out and wrapped around Usui's icicle arm.

"Yes!" Hanzo exclaimed "Now let's get out of here and regroup!"

"Run away!? Not my style!" Usui stated.

"Call it a strategic retreat!" Ed told him before he and Tamamura leapt towards the tall branches and started to leap from branch to branch.

Usui saw the large number of lizard men approaching.

"Strategic retreat… I can live with that," Usui said.

"Good. Now let's get out of here!" Hanzo proclaimed as he leaps upwards with Usui in tow and followed Ed and Tamamura. The Lizard men stop advancing and growl in frustration.

Pikkoro watched the four ninjas take off through the forest via his viewing globe with an amused look on his face.

"Look at them, scurrying away like a bunch of scared giant vermin," Pikkoro said to himself. "I knew that armor would be too advanced for their puny brains to understand, and now that my soldiers have showed them just how far out of their league they truly are, they will be easy pickings for my minions and will give me much more time to complete the rest of my goal,"

Pikkoro turned his attention to his giant drill which was now submerged in the ground and now a light was blinking on it. Pikkoro smiled wickedly.

Later, the four ninja were all resting inside a small cave. Their backs were pressed against the wall and were all panting heavily.

"Well… _that_ could have gone better," Usui stated.

"Everyone alright?" Ed asked.

"I think so," Hanzo nodded.

"I'm ok, Sensei," Tamamura added.

"Aside from the fast that we have these suits stuck to us, there's an army of alien lizards hunting us and we have _no idea_ how to work these things!" Usui pointed out bluntly.

"Wow. Aren't you just a little ray of sun shine?" Hanzo quipped bitterly.

"I'm just saying!" Usui stated.

"He has a point you know," Ed stated. "Right now we're out numbered, out gunned and we have tech attached to us that we barely know how to use,"

"Then we go out fighting," Hanzo said determined, he started to leave but Ed grabbed him, stopping him.

"No Hanzo, we can't go rushing into things, you may be the leader of this team but I'm still your sensei and technically your advisor/superior," Ed reminded him.

"Alright, professor, what do you suggest?" Hanzo questioned.

"Well… there's a time to go in strong… and a time to go in smart," Ed mused.

"And there's also a time to find out what exactly we got our hands on," Usui added "And now what we're alone, this is the perfect time to see exactly what these things are made of,"

Usui pressed a few buttons on his suit but nothing happened, he looked disappointed.

"Aw, man, I wish this thing came with a manual…" Usui moaned.

Usui's suit then began to glow as a holographic image of the suit appeared in front of them, much to their amazement.

"What is this?" Hanzo wondered.

"It's… it's some kind of_ schematics_," Tamamura mused.

"It's for the suit," Ed stated. "It must show how they work,"

Usui saw that the instructions for the suit were in some kind of alien language and frowns.

"Yeah, but it's written in _alien_ we can't…" Usui started before the letters on the holographic schematics changed from the alien language to a language they could all understand. "Huh, never mind…"

Hanzo smiled at the schematics "Yeah… we can do this, we just need to do a little… _studying_,"

Hanzo leans in towards the hologram and taps the hologram of the suit, causing it to spin. And with that, the four ninjas begin to study and learn more about their new gear, which they will need to do in order to defeat Pikkoro's forces.

Later, Pikkoro's forces were slowly approaching the cave where the ninja's were hiding out in. Their bladed weapons gleamed in the sunlight and drools falls from their mouth as they growled angrily and hungrily.

Pikkoro's astral image appeared above them, his arms folded and a serious look was on his face.

"Their in there, keep them occupied and if possible… kill them," Pikkoro told them "I need to complete the next phase of our little project,"

Pikkoro's astral image then disappeared while the foot soldiers begin to make their way towards the cave where the Team was held up inside. But as soon as they got within five feet of the cave entrance, four different colored energy blasts were fired and knocked several of them back and flying. The foot soldiers looked surprised. The sound of footsteps were heard and were getting closer, the lizards look closely and saw four figures walking towards them.

When the figures finally stepped out of the cave they revealed themselves to be Hanzo and his team. All four of their suits were glowing and pulsating brightly and they each had a confident smile on their face.

Hanzo smirked "Hey boys, miss us?"

With a fierce yell, he raised his hands and brings them forward; two hands made of purple energy materialized and stretched out towards the lizard men. Some manage to get away but two are grabbed by the energy hands. Hanzo raised his hands, which made the energy hands toss the lizard soldiers upwards and flying into the air as well.

The other materialize their energy weapons as well, Usui created large energy icicle spears around his arms, Tamamura created a hands free energy bow and Ed created a hands free energy sword.

"Team, attack!" Ed cried.

All four ninja sprint towards the lizard army. Hanzo then leap up and created a long lord connected to a small mace made entirely of purple energy and swung it at one of the lizards. He landed a sold boy and sent one of the reeling back. Tamamura leaps over one and fires multiple energy arrows at its back.

Ed jumped up as well as swung his energy sword; even though one of lizard men stopped it, it is still driven back by the impact. The lizard soldier then noticed that it's feet were covered with solid ice, courtesy of Usui who smirked before Hanzo swung his mace at it and sent it flying.

Usui stepped back as several of the lizards approach him "Ok boys… chill," he told them before doing several hand signs "Ice Style: Icicle Strike Jutsu!"

Drops of water on the ground rose up, froze and turned into icicles which were immediately flew towards three of the lizards. They each pierce through their bodies and remain stuck in their chests.

Usui's eyes gleam "And now…" he started to say before making several hand signs "Ice Style: Ice Explosion Jutsu!"

The icicle lodged in the lizard's bodies then expanded till all three of the lizard men were literally solid ice statues.

One by one Hanzo, Ed and Tamamura each shattered the lizard men into pieces.

"Booyah!" Usui cheered.

The others all look at him bizarrely, as if they couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Booyah?" Tamamura echoed bewildered.

"Who _are_ you?" Hanzo questioned.

"Sorry…" Usui said, lowering his head.

Ed sighs and stands over the large mass of defeat Lizard Men.

"We'll at least that's the last of them… I hope," Ed muttered.

Elsewhere, Pikkoro watched this happen on his viewing globe angrily. He then blasted a large piece of rock with an energy black out of frustration.

"How? How could they figure out how to use their new technology so fast?" he wondered frustrated "If they keep on like this, they'll reach the drill in hours and the drills are not even at their second stage yet, I need to stall them more… Doramu!"

A being that looked greatly similar to Tanbarin in appearance and outfit suddenly appeared behind Pikkoro.

Despite looking similar to Tanbarin, this being had some notable differences, such as it being shorter, its scales being a more emerald shade of green, he had no wings and a large bulkier body.

"Father?" he asked.

"Vaporize those… little rodents," Pikkoro ordered. "And succeed where your brother failed

Doramu smiled evilly "You got it, pops!"

Doramu quickly disappeared.

"You'd better not fail me…" Pikkoro said quietly.

Elsewhere, the Team was beginning to make their way through the fallen lizard man bodies and get back on the path.

"I can't believe we won!" Tamamura remarked.

"Of course we did, we're _awesome_!" Usui stated.

"I have to admit, we _were_ impressive," Ed remarked.

"Doesn't matter," Hanzo said firmly "Now let's get the hell out of here before we have more of these lackey's to deal with!"

Hanzo runs off ahead, leaving three puzzled ninjas in his wake.

"Dude's acting pretty strange, don't you think?" Usui inquired.

"He just wants to get even with Pikkoro… and that's what worries me," Ed said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Tamamura questioned.

Before long Hanzo suddenly came flying back and skidding on the ground, right past his teammates. He looked greatly hurt.

"HANZO!" Tamamura cried out in alarm.

Doramu suddenly dropped down right in front of them, making a mini shockwave as he hit the ground.

"Who the heck are _you?"_ Usui demanded.

"Another alien!" Ed realized.

"Yeah, that's right. The name's Doramu!" Doramu told them "Look humans, it's over! Your little quest to stop our plans stops here!"

Usui folded his arms "It does huh? Doramu, don't you what happened to Tanbarin? Nothing stops here except _you_,"

Hanzo groaned as he got to his feet "And what do you mean when you say 'our plans'?"

Doramu gulped when he realized he said to much but quickly regained his composure.

"Uh… that's need to know business only!" Doramu exclaimed "Now you die!"

Energy then began to build up inside Doramu's mouth before he fired it like a cannon. All four of them quickly leapt out of the way as the blast decimated the part of the forest it was targeted at.

Hanzo quickly recovered after landing on the ground and got up "Evasive manuver! Try to get him off balance!" he ordered.

"On it!" Everyone else shouted before splitting up.

The four of them all start to fire multiple beams of energy at Doramu, each beam matched the color of their individual suits. When the blasts finally made impact they simply bounced off Doramu's bulky body which made the large alien smirk evilly.

"No way!" Usui exclaimed.

Doramu chuckled evilly at their shocked faces then fired another energy beam from his mouth. They all quickly dove out of the way once more.

"Our attacks barely phase him!" Ed cried.

"I don't understand…" Tamamura said concerned.

Hanzo gazed upward and saw that multiple thunder clouds had just gathered around them. It was then that he got an idea.

"I got it! Ed Sensei you distract him, Tamamura get ready to move when I say and Usui get ready, it's time to bring out the light cycles!" Hanzo told them all.

"But we barely know how to drive those things!" Usui pointed out.

"Well I guess _now_ is a good time to learn," Hanzo stated. "Just follow my lead,"

Hanzo materializes his light cycle and starts to drive around and around Doramu, Usui repeated his actions and after a bit of struggling and wobbling he finally managed to gain control of his cycle and pretty soon both he and Hanzo were circling Doramu over and over again.

"Not so fast human scum!" Doramu shouted. He prepared to fire another mouth energy blast but Ed suddenly grabbed him and wrapped his legs around his big body.

"Sorry, not today big boy!" Ed told the giant alien.

Hanzo materialized and fired a purple energy rope and began to wrap it around Doramu, Usui did the same and started to tie up Doramu with a blue energy rope.

"Hey, just what are you plan on doing you fools!?" Doramu cried as Ed jumped off him.

Hanzo screeched to a stop and smirked. "_This_… now!"

Tamamura leapt up and stabbed Doramu in the back with a purple energy arrow, Doramu screamed in pain as the arrow point broke right through his scaly hide. Just then a lightning bolt came down and struck Doramu, with the arrow acting as a lightning rod, Doramu was shocked with high voltage causing him to scream in agony. When the lightning stopped, Doramu's whole body was gray and fried, he let out a pathetic squeak before he dropped down onto his back.

All four ninja's pant exhausted and out of breath, as they did so their body suits suddenly and slowly started to fold off their bodies and returned to their previous wrist band like states. Their clothes were also fully intact.

"Everyone alright?" Hanzo asked.

"Define, alright…" Usui replied dazed.

"I think I'm ok…" Tamamura added.

"Good. Nice to see no one got hurt," Ed stated.

"Well… other than _him_," Hanzo said, gesturing to the fried alien near them.

"Who _was_ that fat guy?" Ed wondered.

"I think you mean who _is_ he," Usui pointed out, gesturing to the fact that Doramu was still breathing and groaning in pain with each breath he took. "Our 'friend' is still alive,"

"Good, maybe we can get some answers from him," Hanzo said.

Tamamura smiled in agreement. "That sounds good!"

Hanzo lowered himself and lifted Doramu's head so he could look the alien in the eye. He smacked him in the face, waking the big alien up.

"Wake up, fatso," he told him. "Got some questions for you,"

Doramu growled. "I want a lawyer…" he grumbled.

"Your getting ahead of yourself," Hanzo reminded the alien, before holding a fist to his face. "First you'll want a doctor, _then_ you'll want a lawyer,"

"You won't find _me_ the talkative sort," Doramu informed them.

Hanzo stood up. "Is that a fact?"

A smile appeared on his face.

Before long, both Hanzo and Usui were both holding Doramu upside down above a tall cliff by grabbing hold of both of his short legs. Doramu screamed in panic as he dangled over the edge of the cliff.

Tamamura and Ed look a little unsure about this tactic, due to the worried and concerned looks on their faces.

"I'm… not so sure about this…" Tamamura stated.

"Yeah, isn't this going a little far you two?" Ed questioned.

"Nope," Hanzo said bluntly.

"Oh, no! I can't hold you!" Usui cried out, clearly lying.

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you everything! Everything! Just _please_ don't drop me!" Doramu shouted out in panic, then he began crying. "I'm afraid of heights…!"

"Alright, let's pull him up," Hanzo said to Usui.

Usui's eyes began to widen. "No wait, I'm not kidding anymore! Really, I can't lift him up!"

"Wait!?" Hanzo exclaimed. He turned to Ed and Tamamura. "A little help!"

"Right!"

"Uh… Coming!"

Tamamura and Ed both attempt to try and hold Doramu up and prevent him from falling.

Hanzo looked down toward Doramu. "Now as for you… just stay calm… and relax your body…"

Before Hanzo could say anymore all four of them suddenly lose their grip on Doramu causing him to fall, much to their alarm. He fell and fell till eventually he crash-lands on a large boulder below the cliff. The ninja's grimace somewhat sympathetically then notice that he was still breathing.

"He's alright… right?" Hanzo inquired to the others a bit nervous. "The… rock broke his fall?"

Usui nodded. "Yeah…"

Ed takes out a little bottle. "You guys wants some hand wash?"

"Yes," Hanzo responded.

"Yeah," Usui replied.

Hanzo and Usui held out their hands as Ed applied some hand wash to their palms.

"Ok… around the world…" Ed mused.

"Well uh… I guess we should just… keep going, huh?" Tamamura suggested.

"Good thinking, let's roll," Hanzo agreed. "Before Pikkoro sends something else,"

The ninja's begin to move back towards the forest.

"I wonder what that big alien meant about… 'our plans'?" Tamamura inquired.

"It must mean he and Pikkoro are working together," Ed stated.

"Obviously," Usui remarked dryly.

"Yeah, well whatever their 'plans' are… I doubt it's good," Hanzo said. "But we're gonna stop it… no matter what it is… or what it takes,"

Ed continued to have a worried look on his face as they pressed on.

Back, where they accidently dropped Doramu, the big alien himself had just gotten off the rock and rolled back onto the ground. When he raised his head he saw Pikkoro himself standing above him and he did not look happy.

"No… Father… please!" Doramu begged before Pikkoro vaporized him with an energy blast.

"Yet another failure," Pikkoro said disappointed, he then turned his attention to another forest nearby, where all the trees and plant life were beginning to slowly die and crumble away.

"Not that it really matters because sooner or later, Hanzo Uzumaki… and the rest of his planet will soon be destroyed," Pikkoro stated, he then laughed an evil laughed that echoed throughout the area before vanishing.

Hanzo heard that echoing laugh for a brief moment, turned and expected to see something behind him but saw nothing there. He narrowed his eyes and pressed along with his friends.


End file.
